Golden Mikans
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Sometimes, you can't handle the truth... And sometimes, you don't wanna know the truth... Sanji wore a dress? But... How come every Mugiwara crewmember is telling the truth? For the 1500th reviewer, Inferno 54!


**This story is dedicated for ****Inferno 54, The 1500 reviewer. He really gave me a lot of reviews on all my stories, so this is the way how I am going to repay him XD an extra long one shot! I hope you will like it and I hope you will like the comedy! And of course I hope it came out the way you wanted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Plot by: Inferno 54<strong>  
><strong>Written by: Yasaonna-Chan<strong>  
><strong>One Piece © Eiichiro Oda<br>T-rated – After time-skip**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day. Not hot and not cold. Just the right temperature like a spring island had to be. Nami smiled as she looked at her log pose. They were on the right course. Nami never had heard of this island before… Kin Island… Literally translated Gold Island. Nami sighed with a smile and she stretched all her muscles. It never has been this quiet here on the ship.<p>

Luffy was sleeping on his favourite spot, Sunny's head. He was snoring lightly and he slept with his cardigan on his sides, showing his toned belly and scar. But Nami didn't mind that… At all…

Zoro was also sleeping against the railing closely to Luffy. For some reason, Zoro always slept closely to Luffy since the two years passed. Maybe for if Luffy fell into the water… Zoro's respect for Luffy did grow though…

Franky and Usopp were building some new things for Sunny. Making new updates and new ideas which always would come in handy. The anchor also was broken down.

Chopper was in his infirmary, making some new medicine for if they got attacked or if someone had an accident. He also made some new rumble balls for the needed occasions.

Robin was reading in her chair and she was enjoying the chilly wind playing with her long hair, almost as equal long as Nami's hair. Robin glanced at Nami, noticing she was looking at her and she smiled sweetly. Nami smiled back and she looked back at the deck again.

Sanji was cooking again. He still wanted to improve on his cooking. He also knew Luffy would be hungry between now and later. It depended when Luffy would wake up…

Brook was the only one making a sound. He was practicing on his violin and humming on the same time. His music made everything even more peaceful.

Nami smiled and she looked at everyone who was now visible. She thought as she looked at the coming island 'Should I wake someone… I need someone help me to dock…' she thought. She jumped down and landed onto the deck. She walked towards Zoro and Luffy. She first went to Luffy and she looked at his sleeping form. He looked cute! She would never admit it out loud though…

She poked his shoulder and he mumbled a bit. "Let me sleep longer…" he muttered.

Nami giggled and poked again saying, "I have meat."

Luffy sat up straight "I'm awake." He said bluntly. He frowned when he saw something coming closer. "Island!" he yelled pointing at it. Nami smiled and stood up, jumping from Sunny's figure head. By the time Luffy yelled 'Island', he yelled everyone awake or he caught everyone's attention. Some crewmembers left their spots and they looked at the island. It looked small and very, very green. No any spots of rocks could be traced

Zoro woke up and he looked at the island, rubbing his scarred eye as he did. "Means we have to dock right?" asked Zoro. Nami nodded and she walked further onto the deck. Luffy grinned and cheered loudly. Another Island, another adventure!

The ship docked after some time, but the anchor still didn't work automatically.

"Zoro! Could you pull the anchor down?" asked Franky as he stood at the steering wheel. Zoro grinned and he stood up. He walked towards the anchor and he grabbed the chains, pulling it up and down into the water after he pulled it lose.

"Nostalgic…" said Usopp, remembering Zoro always did this back when Merry still lived.

"Indeed…" murmured Sanji, taking a drag.

Zoro turned his head to look at Sanji and he grinned "Like what you see?"

"HELL NO!" Sanji yelled loud

Zoro frowned confused as he threw the anchor down "Not? I thought you were gay…" the anchor landed with a huge splash into the water.

"I'm not!"

"Seriously guys, get a room." Said Usopp, shaking his head in disbelieve.

"SHUT UP!" yelled both. Luffy snickered and he jumped from the railing, landing onto the pier. Nami was second to come and she landed next to Luffy. Zoro and Sanji landed onto the pier and they still fought and argued. Usopp landed onto his face and Chopper landed on Usopp's butt. Robin landed softly using her power to extend her legs. She used her power to straighten Usopp on his butt instead of his face. Franky and Brook landed before Luffy and they all looked around.

"Where are the rocks?" asked Nami "We usually-""This looks awesome!"

**BONK!**

"LISTEN WHEN I AM TALKING, DAMNIT!" yelled Nami with her fist showing.

"S…Sorry…" murmured Luffy, Usopp and Chopper lying knocked out.

Nami sighed and some of the crew members snickered. "Seriously… Nothing changed in the two years…" she murmured, rubbing her forehead

"No shit." Snickered Zoro "Still the daughter of Satan…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sanji mad, defending Nami. "Nami-swan is a fallen angel from heaven coming on the earth!" he said, swooning with heart eyes.

Zoro blinked in surprise. "So she is Satan?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Nami, also knocking the two of them out.

After the whole crew revived again - with huge bumps on their heads, may I add – they discussed about the island and what they were going to do. Robin wanted to look around and Chopper and Brook went with her. Usopp and Franky were going to look around for some materials.

"Luffy is coming with me!" exclaimed Nami with a yell.

"WHAT!" yelled Sanji in disbelieve and depression. Luffy only blinked and he tilted his head with big owlish eyes.

Zoro snickered, enjoying Sanji's state. "She just wants the strongest one near her for the right protection she needs."

"You just admitted you are weaker…" mumbled Sanji, lightning his cigarette

"I know I am. I am stronger than you, though…" Zoro said. Sanji already opened his mouth but…

"Just shut up and stop with the fights!" yelled Nami "And of course I want the strongest with me! What if I get attacked on this island and nobody comes out to save me!"

Luffy's eyebrows knitted down and he pouted slightly. 'I don't want that…'

"Ok." Said Luffy with a smile "I will go with you, but I also want meat!" he said. Nami smiled and nodded. That was fine with her!

Sanji still disapproved, but Zoro dragged Sanji with him. He loved to hear his cursing and jealousy. It made him happy. He also didn't want to get lost, but he was not going to say that.

Robin, Chopper and Brook walked around. Brook was humming and Robin joined him after some time. They looked around. Chopper examined all the animals, Brook wanted to get some new ideas for new songs and Robin wanted to search for some history from the island. Franky and Usopp looked around for some materials for updating the ship or they looked for some fish for the aquarium.

Luffy looked around and he looked in some trees for eatable fruit. Nami wrote done some heights and she calculated the sides of the island. Nami frowned and she narrowed her eyes against the sun. Nami turned to Luffy. She couldn't help but smile when he grabbed some fruit out of the tree and put it in his hat. Luffy looked in his hat and he walked back to Nami, showing it to her.

"Want one?" he asked. Nami smiled and grabbed one. They looked beautiful… If only they tasted good. Luffy took a bite and he smiled, humming in content. Nami smiled and also took a bite. She smiled too as soon as the flavours got into her mouth. It really tasted good!

"I have to climb up." Said Nami, gulping down the last piece of fruit. Luffy nodded and also gulped down his last piece of fruit. Nami and Luffy climbed up. She wanted to see everything from a high place. It was easier calculating sizes like that. The captain and navigator walked up and they looked with wide eyes. Nami gasped and Luffy gaped while looking at the view.

The whole grass plain was beautiful… It was surrounded with trees and in the middle of all the trees; there was a little mikan orchard… But not just a normal mikan orchard… All the mikans were gold instead of orange… Nami and Luffy only looked without saying a word… It was breathtaking… Tears collided absentmindedly from Nami's cheeks as she saw the view. She walked closer towards the mikan orchard and she grabbed a golden mikan, pulling it off. She looked at it in amazement. Luffy walked to her and he looked at her, noticing her tears

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Nami nodded with a smile "Sorry… This just made me think back of Cocoyashi village…" she said, rubbing her tears away.

Luffy grinned and he looked at the mikans. "They are awesome…" Luffy said.

Nami smiled and nodded. She looked around again and she grabbed her stuff later. "I have to map this…" she said "I will make time for this later..."

Luffy smiled and he looked at her as she walked away. He smiled and lay down on the grass, looking at the clouds and waiting for Nami to finish her map.

It took a while but she finally finished her map – Well, the sketch and calculations of the map. She walked to Luffy and looked at his sleeping face. She smiled and she walked back to the mikans, looking at some and picking some beautiful round ones. She walked back to Luffy with two mikans in her hand. She wanted them in her mikan collection. Luffy opened his eyes a bit and he rubbed said eyes. He looked at Nami and Nami still looked at the two round fruits.

Luffy sat up and grabbed one. "Heavy." He said. Nami smiled. Luffy stood up and grabbed his hat from his head. He put some mikans in it and Nami looked what he was doing. He walked back to Nami and grinned. "For Sanji. I'm curious what they taste like." Nami still smiled, looking how Luffy licked his lips. God, he was so childish but so… huggable!

"Well, let's go." She said. Luffy grinned and ran after her. They walked towards the ship and they already saw some crewmembers on Sunny. The captain and navigator climbed up on the ladder and they came onto the deck.

Luffy ran to Sanji's kitchen "Sanji! I have some mikans!" he yelled. Sanji sighed in irritation and he turned with a mad expression.

"Nami-swan and I will kill you if those are hers!" he said. He looked at the mikans in Luffy's hat and he frowned confused. "Golden mikans?"

"Ah, Nami and I found them!"

"And she said it was alright for you to give them to me?"

"Aa! It was alright!"

Sanji grabbed the mikans and he cocked an eyebrow. "They are heavy…" Luffy nodded with a smile. "I will see what I can do…"

Nami entered the kitchen as she looked at Sanji with a smile "Sanji-kun, could you give me the peels and the seeds after you are done."

"Yes, Nami-swan!" said Sanji in adoration.

"I bet he wants to give some other kind of seed…" murmured Zoro from the corner. Nami and Sanji glared at him and Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

Nami left the kitchen in anger and Sanji lit another cigarette. Luffy also exited the kitchen and he followed Nami. "What are you going to do with the other mikans?" asked Luffy in curiosity.

Nami looked at the mikan in her hand. She looked at Luffy and grinned. "Do you want it?" she asked. Luffy nodded while licking his lips. Nami peeled it and she gave the half to Luffy. Luffy grinned and he ate it slowly. Nami smiled too and she ate her share, walking to her beach chair. Nami stopped in her tracks and she blinked a few times. She turned and looked at Luffy. Luffy also looked at her and blinked.

"They are delicious." Both said in unison. They grinned and walked further, Luffy on his special place and Nami on her beach chair.

* * *

><p>Sanji smiled as he was peeling the mikans. He put the peels in a basket and he put the seeds in a little dish. Sanji had made every kind of dishes. Mikan ice cream, yogurt, salads and juice. He put the juices on a tray and he walked to Zoro. Zoro was asleep. Sanji put a glass on the table before Zoro. Sanji excited the kitchen. Zoro opened his one eye and only eye and he grabbed glass. He drank the juice and smiled 'Delicious again.'<p>

He put the glass down and he closed his eye again 'Not like I will say it to him…'

Sanji walked towards Nami and Nami looked at the tray with a smile. "Here you are, my beautiful goddess. I still have the peels and the seeds like you asked me to, my princess."

Nami smiled and grabbed a glass. "Thank you very much, Sanji-kun."

Sanji smiled and he also gave a glass to Robin, swooning over her in adoration. Nami drank her juice and it was sooooo good!

"Shitty idiots! I have something to drink for you!" he yelled. Everyone looked at Sanji and they ran to him. They all grabbed a glass and enjoyed the drinks. They all hummed in content. Sanji smiled and also drank his drink. He walked back to the kitchen and he put the tray down.

He looked towards Zoro's glass and he saw it was empty. Sanji scowled softly. "Shitty Marimo. Not even giving a compliment…" he said as he grabbed the glass.

Zoro opened his one eye and he looked at Sanji's back. He closed his eye again. "Well I'm sorry, but that's what you get if it tastes delicious." Said Zoro with a smirk. His eye widened when he thought what he just said. Sanji turned around fast and he looked at Zoro with one enormous eye. Zoro giving a compliment? Zoro wanted to say 'Like crap', but instead he slipped the truth.

"I… I meant…Delicious."

Zoro gasped again. Like CRAP goddamnit! Why couldn't he lie!

Sanji smirked and he walked to Zoro "Did you just give a compliment? To me? 'The idiotic curly cook', if I recall you name me that?"

Zoro looked at him with an uneasy expression and he looked away with a small smirk "Enjoy it… It's rare. I never give you compliments because you wouldn't improve your cookings if everyone is satisfied…" Zoro now gasped and he put his hand before his mouth, looking at Sanji.

Sanji went on his knees and he lit his cigarette. "Marimo… Are you hitting on me?" he asked "You aren't my type. You are… A guy, you know?"

Zoro stood up with an uneasy and embarrassed expression and he left the kitchen, leaving Sanji in his laughing fit. Zoro looked at all the crew members but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Luffy sat on Sunny's figure head. Usopp talked with Franky and Chopper. Brook hummed a song. Robin read her book. Nami was lying on her beach chair… Weird… Zoro shrugged his shoulders and decided to sleep in the crow's nest.

Usopp and Franky decided to go to Usopp's factory. Chopper went to his infirmary. Robin went to the library to get another book. Like it's been said, Zoro went to the crow's nest. Brook went to the dining room, most likely going to talk with Sanji about ladies.

Only Nami and Luffy were on the deck. Luffy turned and looked at Nami, who was currently lying in her beach chair. Luffy stretched his arm and he shot towards Nami, landing on Robin's beach chair.

"The juice was delicious."

Nami smiled and nodded "It totally was." Nami removed her sunglasses and she looked at Luffy with a smile.

Luffy smiled as he looked at her. "Your eyes are beautiful…" Nami blinked in utter confusion and Luffy thought for a second "And I don't understand what I said there for a second…"

"Euhm…" Nami began "I don't mind, I liked the compliment." Luffy now turned more confused and Nami gasped "I meant it!" Nami now slapped her forehead. What the hell was going on!

"I mean it too." Said Luffy. Nami looked at Luffy with still the same confusion plastered on her face "About your eyes…" Luffy rubbed his head and he stood up. "I'm taking a nap. I really am saying weird things…" said Luffy. Nami nodded and agreed.

Luffy walked away again and he lay down on the grassy deck. Robin walked downstairs and she sat down again. Nami looked at Luffy. Her eyes traced his body in awe. He looked so…

"Do you think Luffy looks hot?" asked Nami out of the blue. She gasped and turned red. She turned to look at Robin and Robin looked with a baffled face.

"I think you have a crush on him." She said, her eyes slowly drifting to her book. Nami gulped and blinked. What the hell was going on? She kept saying and asking the truth… Nami frowned and she looked at Luffy again. He still looked hot though…

Nami frowned and she rubbed her forehead in irritation. She stood up and she walked to the kitchen. She actually wanted to go to the bathroom for a nice long bath, but instead Sanji stopped her.

"Nami-swan." Nami looked at him and she blinked with an uneasy expression. "I… Have to tell you something I have been keeping a secret for a long time." Nami's cheeks turned a bit pink. She still looked at his back so she didn't know how his expression looked like. Brook also looked with interest.

"I…"

Nami gulped.

"I wore a dress."

Sanji gasped and he shot his head to Nami, looking at her and gaping. Nami blinked while her chin almost lay on the ground. Two or three strings broke from Brook's violin. Sanji… Sanji the Casanova… Wore a fucking dress?

"That's… disturbing…" She climbed upstairs with an unreadable expression and she left a depressed Sanji behind. Sanji nibbled on a dishcloth in depression. Brook looked Sanji and he chuckled softly.

"Yohoho, disturbing, indeed!"

Nami went into bath and she decided to stay there for a few minutes – or hours.

Usopp, Franky and Chopper were on deck and they got bored… Franky and Usopp repaired the ship and now… They didn't know what to do.

Luffy jumped up from his sleeping spot with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Let's play a card game of 'Quartet'!" said Luffy. The three looked at their captain and grinned

"Are you sure? You have to be a good liar for that game." Said Franky, remembering lying while playing a card game was the number one rule of the Mugiwara's.

Luffy nodded with his well known grin and he jogged of to get some cards.

The three looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They already knew Usopp was going to win because he always lied and his poker face was amazing. Luffy came back after some time and he sat down. The others also sat down and Luffy dealt the cards. They all looked at their cards but their expression still stayed the same.

"Usopp, do you have spades three?" asked Luffy.

Usopp looked at his cards and nodded "Yep."

Luffy took the card but Franky and Chopper looked with confusion "Aren't you supposed to lie?"

Usopp looked up and he looked at the others. "Euhm… Yeah…"

"Then why don't you?" asked Franky.

"Is it a strategy?" asked Chopper with shiny star eyes. Franky already smirked because he knew Usopp was going to play the game with him.

"No." said Usopp, being honest. Everyone looked with wide eyes at Usopp "Wait… How come I'm telling the truth?"

"ARE YOU SICK?" asked Chopper "DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" yelled Chopper running around.

"I'm not sick!" yelled Usopp. Luffy frowned and blinked.

"Oi…" They now looked at Luffy "I also keep telling the truth…"

"You can't lie to save your life, Mugiwara." Said Franky patting Luffy's back in a pity manner.

Luffy pouted "No, I really keep saying what's on my mind…"

"You have a mind?" asked Usopp having a thermometer in his mouth after Chopper found out he was the doctor.

"GUYS!" Everyone turned to look at Sanji, even Zoro looked out of the crows nest. "I WORE-!" Brook clamped his hands on Sanji's mouth before the blonde could say something.

"Yohohoho! Never mind!" he pulled Sanji inside again. Everyone frowned confused.

"Idiot." said Robin on a normal audible tone. Everyone looked with wide eyes at Robin and Robin thought deeply. "Did I just say that aloud?"

"My respect for you just grew higher than the mast I'm hanging on…" said Zoro expressionless, but honest. Robin frowned and she rubbed her forehead. Something definitely strange was going on…

Luffy frowned too and he stood up. He walked towards the kitchen. He ignored the weeping Sanji and Brook who is trying to comfort him. He opened the bathroom door and Nami turned fast while she was in bath.

"Something strange is happening…" murmured Luffy.

Nami looked with narrowed eyes. "Leave alone the fact you are seeing me now naked?" she seethed. She wanted to punch him, but he was standing too far.

"Don't worry, you're hot." He said. Nami blushed crimson. "But I don't know what it is… But Robin called Sanji 'Idiot'." He murmured "And I just said something weird again…"

"Ok, first." Nami said "Thanks and you are hot too. Second. Yes, Robin saying that is really strange and third." She took a deep breath "WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY FIRST!"

Luffy grinned and he left Nami alone, who was still screaming in agony. Nami went out bath after she finished and she went towards the deck. She gave Luffy a hit against his head and Luffy only chuckled. He looked at Nami and Nami looked mad with red cheeks and glassy eyes. Her hair was ruffled and untamed.

"Have I ever told you, you look sexy when you're mad?"

Nami looked with wide eyes and everyone joined her. Luffy thought and he bobbed his head. "What exactly did I say?"

"Something you shouldn't…" she seethed, dark aura growing larger.

"Why not?" asked Usopp honestly. Everyone looked dumbfounded.

"I got turned on, that's why." said Nami with a frown and sigh. Her eyes shot wide open and everyone looked with a gaping mouth at her.

"I WORE A DRESS!" Everyone now looked at Sanji who was standing before his kitchen door. Everyone heard a snort from the crow's nest and a huge laughter fit after.

"I KNEW IT!" laughed Zoro "IT EXPLAINS SO MUCH!"

Usopp snorted too and Robin looked away, restraining a giggle. "I… I'm sure it stood you beautifully…"

"ROBIN-CHWAN!" cried Sanji depressed.

"I'm sure I had to vomit if I saw you!" laughed Zoro, his laughter never dying.

"I…I…" began Sanji "I was on a gay island!" yelled Sanji again.

"YOUR DREAM ISLAND!" laughed Zoro even louder. The other's snorted also softly.

"It wasn't! It was a nightmare! A fucking SHITTY NIGHTMARE!"

Zoro still laughed and the others snorted. Only Nami thought this was really weird. After everything calmed down, Nami and Robin were going to discuss what was going on. Robin was going to search in some books and Nami was going to think where exactly she went on the island. She was going to draw a sketch of the map and she was going to cross where she had been.

She sat in the observatory and she sketched fast, calculating the heights. She frowned and she thought. She couldn't remember exactly where she was… The only thing she could think of was Sanji with a dress… She snorted softly again. She stood up and she walked outside, calling for Luffy.

Luffy frowned and looked at Nami who frowned softly. Luffy grinned and he shot up towards her. "Yeah?"

"I need your help. I need to remember where we have been on the island. I can't remember it because I still see Sanji before me with a dress." Both snorted softly.

"Well… I don't know if I can help you, I only keep seeing you naked since I went into the bathroom…" said Luffy with a pout. Nami blushed deeply and Luffy scratched his cheek, not even denying it.

Nami entered the observatory and Luffy followed behind her. Luffy lay down on the couch and Nami took a seat behind her desk.

"Ok, where have we been first?" she asked.

"First we went to all those trees and I was picking fruit. I gave you one. I loved the way you ate one…" murmured Luffy. "With the sun behind you."

Nami blushed and she crossed the map "Next."

"We climbed up to the mikan orchard." Said Luffy. "I loved the golden glow from the mikans in your eyes…" he said. Nami blushed deeper and she crossed again.

"Next." She said. Luffy grinned and he sat up straight. "Hmm… We picked some oranges and brought them here." Nami nodded and nibbled on her pencil. What could have happened between that time and here? Luffy stood up and he sat next to Nami on a chair.

"So… Why did you want to know?" asked Luffy curious "Something about the mystery mikans?"

"Everyone is telling the truth for one or different reason… And I-" Nami turned to look at Luffy with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

"Beautiful eyes?"

"No."

"Mystery mikans?"

Nami smiled open mouthed and she hugged him out of nowhere. "You are a genius!" she said.

Luffy blinked confused "I am?"

"No, of course not! It must be the mikans! Something is up with the mikans!" she said. Luffy looked at her. He smiled seeing her happy and cheery.

Luffy grinned slowly "You are beautiful…" Nami looked at him and she still smiled. She didn't even care anymore.

"Thanks." She said. She leaned a bit closer to Luffy and smiled "I like it if you are being honest…"

"Shishi, thanks." He said. Nami smiled too but she still was leaned towards Luffy.

Her eyes traced his face and she still smiled. Her eyes rested on his smile. "I have the urge to kiss you…"

"Kiss?" Luffy asked.

"Uhhuh." She still smiled.

"Well… Ok." He said. He didn't know exactly what a kiss was, though he did get some knowledge from Amazon Lily. Not like he did something there, but the girls sometimes just said something about that. Nami leaned closer to Luffy and she gave a little soft kiss. Luffy smiled and Nami parted.

"Well, I'm going to Robin and tell her about the mikans!" she said, stretching. Luffy smiled and looked at her as she walked away.

Nami went to the library and she opened the door, seeing Robin with a book. Nami smiled and she walked to her.

"Hey." Began Nami. Robin looked at her and smiled. She read further in her book again. "I kissed Luffy." She said bluntly. She slapped herself when she said that. She sighed and sat down on a chair.

"Finally. And how was it?"

"It was like-" Nami looked at Robin with a confused from "Why finally?"

"I thought it had to happen since Skypiea, but it only took you two years to do something."

Nami frowned and she looked away. She seriously heard the sarcasm dripping from every word in Robin's sentence.

"Well… It only was a little kiss…." She said.

Robin turned the next page and she didn't look at Nami "Were you satisfied?" she asked.

"No… Not really…" she retorted.

"Good. Go of from your lazy ass, go back to Luffy and kiss the soul out of his body." Nami looked with wide eyes at her best friend. Robin looked up and blinked a few times "That was… unpleasant…"

Nami nodded softly. She stood up and turned to Robin in shock "The mikans! That was why I'm here! Go look for some golden mikans, please." Nami begged. Robin nodded and stood up, looking for a book about mysterious fruits. Nami left, saying 'Thank you, thank you' every time before she actually exited the library. Robin sat down and opened the book.

Nami walked around and she saw everyone on the deck, Luffy included. Nami looked at them. Zoro laughed at Sanji, Sanji sat curled up like a hedgehog, Usopp was afraid because he kept telling the truth, Chopper didn't get it, Franky only drank cola and Brook played some songs.

Nami walked towards Luffy and Luffy looked up at Nami.

"Hey…" said Nami with a red hue over her cheeks.

"Hey." Grinned Luffy. Nami sat down next to her. "Is it ok if I grab your hand?" Nami giggled and nodded.

Luffy grabbed her hand and they entwined their fingers. Luffy softly brushed his thumb over her palm and he looked at Sanji and Zoro as both were fighting and arguing.

Robin closed the door behind her and she walked towards the deck. She looked over the railing and she looked at the other people on the deck.

"Zoro, what do you think about Sanji." Asked Robin all of the sudden. Zoro and Sanji stopped and looked at her.

Zoro looked with half lidded uninterested eyes. "Days would be boring without him." Zoro mentally knocked his head after saying that.

Sanji smirked looking at him."You obviously are hitting on me."

"Sanji, what do you think about Zoro?" asked Robin this time.

"I love to cook for him." Sanji said. Sanji gasped and everyone looked with wide eyes. Cooking is Sanji's life…

"Nami, what do you think about Luffy?" asked Robin.

Nami blinked and she looked at Luffy. Luffy looked at her with an expressionless face. She smiled and hugged him all of the sudden, ruffling his hair. "He's so cute! And huggable! And I wanna kiss him sooo much!" she said with a fangirlish scream.

Everyone's chins - minus Robin's, Nami's and Luffy's - fell on the deck with a loud 'thump'.

"And what do you think about Nami, Luffy?" Luffy tried to breath but Nami hugged him too much. Luffy finally got some oxygen and grinned. He hugged Nami back – legs included - now with a huge enormous grin on his face.

"That explains enough…" said Robin "The golden mikans were rare because they contain a truth elixir." Everyone turned to Robin with a gasp. Luffy still hugged Nami though "We keep saying the truth and we keep saying what's on our minds."

"Yohohoho! How funny! That explains a lot!"

"So Sanji really wore a dress?" asked Chopper. Zoro snorted thinking about that again.

"Yeah, I did! Is it that hard to believe!" yelled Sanji mad.

Zoro looked at a very interesting horizon. "Not at all…" he smirked. Robin held Sanji back with some extra arms before he actually attacked Zoro.

"When is this over?" asked Nami curious "Because really; an honest Luffy is extremely sexy."

Some facepalmed and some looked with a dead panned expression. Sanji? Sanji turned depressed. Luffy smirked proudly.

"It's over if the liquid is digested." She said "Which will only take a few minutes now. We already are like this for a hour or so."

"Ok! I'm not going to talk until it's over!" exclaimed Sanji.

"Aw! That's boring!" said Zoro with a smile. His expression changed when he realised what he said.

Nami frowned sad and Luffy chuckled softly, seeing how Sanji and Zoro fought. Luffy looked at Nami and he brushed her beautiful hair out of her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hmm… Nothing… I just liked the whole honest thing." She said.

Luffy grinned and pointed at her beach chair. Nami followed where he was pointing at. She smiled when she saw the other mikans lying on the beach chair.

"Do you mean…" she asked.

"Uhhuh, we can eat them when the others aren't looking." He grinned "And they are yummy!"

Nami smiled and kissed his cheek softly. Sanji's 'Someone-is-stealing-my-girl' detector almost broke and he turned his head towards Nami and Luffy knowing it came from them "STOP THAT!" he yelled "SHE'S MINE!"

Luffy grinned and pointed at Nami "Nami's mine and mine only. And she's yummy! Everything yummy is mine." Nami blushed deeply and Sanji's chin crashed through the deck.

"MY SHIP!" yelled Franky mad. Franky kicked Sanji and both fought. Zoro joined them just for the fun of it. The madness went further until fifteen minutes later… How did they know?

"Guys! Have I ever told you about the time I found an antidote for this elixer by fighting huge sea kings!" asked Usopp happy.

Everyone looked at him dead panned. "Serious?" asked Sanji "You think we believe this?"

"You're such a liar…" murmured Nami with a sigh. Usopp blinked. A smile slowly crept on his face. Nami now looked up at Usopp "Say something else…"

"I am a huge elephant with-"

"A HUGE NOSE!" yelled Chopper. Everyone looked shocked at Chopper. Chopper looked around "What? It's the truth though…"

"I hate money!" yelled Nami. She smiled and laughed after "I can lie again!"

Luffy snickered and everyone began to lie.

"Finally!" yelled Sanji "I'm finally free!"

"From what? The truth?" asked Zoro with a grin. "Or from your dress?" Sanji glared daggers at him and Zoro snickered. Robin smiled and she looked at Luffy and Nami. Luffy's expression was so funny when he tried to lie.

"Ugh, I'm going to ignore you and I'm going to cook!" yelled Sanji mad "Mikan free food!" he exclaimed mad, stomping to the kitchen. Franky huffed and he made the deck.

Nami smiled as she sat in Luffy's lap on the deck. Everyone listened to Usopp as he was making up a story. They never thought to be this happy again hearing a lie. Luffy smiled and he held his chin on Nami's shoulder.

"You smell nice…" he said. Nami chuckled and Luffy grinned when he felt her tummy move when she chuckled. "Ne, Nami…"

"Hmm?" she asked sweetly. She chuckled when Usopp said he fought with Enel's twin brother.

"I have been on an island with only girls." Nami now slightly frowned but she still listened.

"Hmm…" She said now less sweetly.

"And euhm… They have taught me some… Stuff." Nami now frowned mad and she turned her head a bit.

"Hmm." She hummed a bit… Angry. Luffy noticed.

"They taught me about love and I now realise…" Nami prepared a fist for the worst case scenario "I love you, don't hit me." He said fast, pinching his eyes closed. Nami blinked and smiled. She kissed his forehead.

"STOP DOING THAT!" yelled Sanji from the kitchen.

Nami and Luffy both looked confused "How does he know that?" asked Luffy

"Male intuition?" asked Nami

They heard Zoro snort "Sanji ain't no male." He grinned with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. Nami and Luffy also snorted softly. Nami stood up and pulled Luffy with her.

"Are you still under control from the elixer?" asked Nami.

Luffy grinned and shook his head "Nope. I just can't lie." He grinned.

Nami smiled and grabbed his hands, entwining their fingers. "I don't mind if you are honest or not… I love you the way you are…" she said.

Luffy grinned happily "So I am sexy either way!"

**BONK!**

Nami bonked Luffy's head and Luffy frowned. "Don't say that so bluntly!"

"Yeah! She gets turned on if you do that!" yelled Usopp. The other crew members stood behind Usopp and snickered.

Nami turned red. "I… I do not."

"She's a baaaad liar!" yelled Chopper

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT FROM SOMEONE WHO CAN'T DISTINGUISH A LIAR BETWEEN A HONEST PERSON!"**  
><strong>  
>"LIAR!" yelled Usopp and Chopper. Luffy joined them. Nami got angry and she ran after them. The three laughed loud and Nami only got even madder. Sanji heard the laughter and he was going to look what was happening. Luffy tripped and he fell onto the deck. Nami gasped and she tripped over Luffy, landing on him. Nami looked him right in his eyes and Luffy blinked confused, wondering why she was blushing.<p>

"GET A ROOM!" yelled everyone except for depressed Sanji, laughing Zoro and quiet Robin. Nami got of from Luffy and Luffy jumped up, running after Usopp and Chopper. Nami smiled as she looked at Luffy.

"Stay here!" yelled Luffy.

"No!" yelled Chopper and Usopp in unison. Luffy stood still and Chopper and Usopp fell down. Both jumped up and ran after Luffy with evil glares and auras "DON'T USE HAKI, YOU CHEAT!" Luffy laughed loudly, running away.

"DINNER'S READY!" Yelled Sanji. Everyone ran to the kitchen, except for Luffy who ran to Nami.

He grabbed her hand and grinned "Come! I'm hungry!" said Luffy "I'm not going to eat without you!"

Nami smiled sweetly and she stood up, both walked to the kitchen hand in hand. Luffy kissed Nami's cheek. He stopped as he looked at the beachchair. It was really funny, everyone being honest and such… But still…

"I want some mikans..."

"Don't you dare."

Sometimes, you can't handle the truth…

**Right, Sanji? This was one long bitch… ****Inferno 54 I hope you like it (Yes, I said it again.) :D And I hope you liked the obvious gay jokes here and there XD**


End file.
